Rugrats in Paris: The Movie
Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (AKA The Rugrats Movie 2: Rugrats in Paris and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie - Rugrats II) is the sequel to the 1998 film The Rugrats Movie that follows the continuing adventures of the Rugrats. The movie is the first Rugrats appearance of Kimi, Kira and Fifi, the poodle. This film was produced by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies, and originally released to movie theatres by November 17, 2000 with the SpongeBob cartoon Shanghaied. It aired as the fourth summer movie on Nickelodeon on June 30, 2006. The film was a box office success, grossing an estimated $103 million worldwide, and having very positive reviews from critics. But the film wasn't a tremendous box office success, and grossed $40 million less than the first film. This movie uses Chuckie as the main character and hero as he tries to find a new mother. Plot The movie opens with a parody of The Godfather on Lou and Lulu's throneroom then we switch to Chuckie Finster who has been without a mother his whole life after his original mother died beforehand, and both he and his father Chas are lonely. Unexpectedly, Tommy Pickles's father Stu is summoned to the EuroReptarland theme park in Paris, France to fix the malfunctioning Reptar robot he sent the park for use (EuroReptarland is first mentioned in the TV special "Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts"). Tommy, Chuckie, Phil & Lil, Angelica, Dil, all of their parents, and Spike the dog, travel overseas to EuroReptar. The park's director, Coco LaBouche (Susan Sarandon) is looking for a new promotion with help from her assistant Jean-Claude (John Lithgow), but requires a husband to do so and suddenly takes a liking to Chas. However, Chuckie doesn't see eye-to-eye with her. The Rugrats meet Kimi, and her Japanese mother Kira, whom Chas takes a liking to. Kira works in the park as one of Coco's assistants. Coco attempts to bond with Chuckie, but with little results. Kira explains the history of Reptar to the children, explaining he was once feared by people but a princess taught them that the dinosaur was just troubled. Chuckie decides the princess would make a perfect mother, but his attempts to meet her fail. A performance of the story is shown at the park's theatre. The role of the princess is stolen by Coco who forcefully hugs Chuckie on stage and Chas decides he is going to marry Coco, much to the shock of Chuckie and Chas' friends with Chuckie has courage for a lost musical. On the throneroomday, Coco locks the Rugrats and Angelica in a warehouse with Jean-Claude. Angelica reveals Coco's plot to the babies. Tired of being afraid, Chuckie decides he is going to crash his father's wedding with help from Tommy and the others. Kira tries to stop Coco from marrying Chas but she is thrown out of the wedding car. Using Stu's Reptar robot, the Rugrats stomp their way out of the park and across Paris to Notre Dame where the wedding is taking place. Angelica and Kimi both hitch a ride on the robot. However, the babies are pursued by Jean-Claude who drives a tank robot of Reptar's arch nemesis, Robosnail. Pandemonium breaks out as the babies make their way to the cathedral, including being swung around in midair by Robosnail and rocketing up the side of the Eiffel Tower. Eventually, Chuckie takes on Robosnail and tosses him into the Seine. Just as Chas is about to reluctantly marry a steaming Coco, Chuckie bursts into the church and screams out "No!" - his very first word which Chas is overjoyed to hear. Angelica reveals Coco's plot to everyone, including her boss, Mr. Yamaguchi, who fires Coco. Coco's dress splits and she runs away in humiliation, Jean-Claude chased off by Spike and his new friend Fifi. Chas suddenly finds himself in love with Kira and they get married upon returning to America. Chuckie finally has a mother and a sister (Kimi), completing one of the franchise's longest-running plotlines. Guest stars * Susan Sarandon as Coco LaBouche * John Lithgow as Jean-Claude * Casey Kasem as DJ * Mako as Mr. Yamaguchi * Tim Curry as Sumo Wrestler/Singer * Kevin Michael Richardson as Sumo Wrestler/Singer * Debbie Reynolds as Lulu Pickles * Dan Castellaneta as Priest Notable events * A parody of The Godfather starts the events of the movie. At one point, while Drew and Charlotte are dancing, Drew argues about why they let Angelica "see that movie" (The Godfather). Charlotte says, "I can't mother and merger at the same time. Besides, she only saw a scene or two- it couldn't have made an impression." * Coco LaBouche is a homage to Cruella De Vil. In fact, many scenes in this movie reference Disney. EuroReptarLand is a semi-parody of Disneyland Paris (which used to be called "EuroDisney") with Ooey-Gooey World being a direct parody of It's a small world. The spaghetti scene in Lady and the Tramp is referenced with Spike and Fifi eating pizza. * First appearance of Kira Finster and her daughter Kimi, as well as Fifi (the new dog). * Chuckie screamed "NO" in the Notre Dame, thus making him the only one of the babies to start speaking and being understood by the grown-ups since the show started. * This is considered the best of the three theatrical Rugrats movies by both critics and fans alike for its long term development of characters, and for resolving a long running plot thread in the series (Chuckie being motherless), whereas other movies either simply introduced a character (The Rugrats Movie) or involved character crossover (Rugrats Go Wild). * The first and only appearance of Coco, although she is mentioned in later episodes of Rugrats. * First appearance of Reptar's archenemy RoboSnail (a possible parody of Gigan). * Angelica stands up for the babies and rips back of Coco's wedding gown with a lot of people taking pictures of her underwear; the same thing happened in the movie It Takes Two, starring the Olsen twins. * Just like the first film, Tommy's diaper falls many times, showing his butt, but has earned a G rating despite this. * This is the second Rugrats movie Tim Curry appeared in, the first one being the first Rugrats Movie. * First April 2008 airing on YTV, April 12th 2008. * In Finsterella and Rugrats 2, Chuckie said "No" in both productions. *Aside from Little Women (1994), this is the only time in which Susan Sarandon appears in a G-rated movie. All of her other movies were rated PG, PG-13, and R. Soundtrack link }} A soundtrack for the film was released on November 7, 2000. It also contains an enhanced part. Track listing * "My Getaway" - Tionne "T-Boz" Watkins (of TLC) * "You Don't Stand a Chance" - Amanda * "Life Is a Party" - Aaron Carter * "Who Let the Dogs Out" - Baha Men * "Final Heartbreak" - Jessica Simpson * "When You Love" - Sinéad O'Connor * "I'm Telling You This" - No Authority * "These Boots Are Made for Walkin'" - Geri Halliwell * "Chuckie Chan" (Martial Arts Expert Of Reptarland) - Isaac Hayes * "L'Histoire d'une fée, c'est..." - Mylene Farmer * "I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever" - Cyndi Lauper * "Excuse My French" - 2be3 * "Bad Girls" - Angelica & The Sumos Reception The film was a box office success: it grossed domestically $76,507,756 and $103,291,131 worldwide out of its' $30 million budget, doubling the budget in domestic box office results and tripling the budget in worldwide box office results. It opened at #2 behind How the Grinch Stole Christmas, to $22,718,184 for an average of $7,743 from 2,934 venues. This film was received more positively than the first film critically but wasn't as successful in the box-office. Fan-wise, this would add to the "jump the shark" feel the first film had, as it introduced more main character (Kimi) Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon movies